ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fried Bread Power is Scary!
'Fried Bread Power is Scary! '''is episode 24 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 75 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip On top of a shadowed pile is a mysterious figure eating it. The boy is revealed, along with the pile to show its fried bread. The boy eats a lot and proclaims he only needs fried bread. Summary The girls try to help their classmate become a sumo wrestler after he gets roped into it by Kotake and Kimura. But is that what he really wants? '' Recap A few days later after saving Hana, the girls take a walk at the Misora Shopping District. She sees some cute stuffed animals and the girls begin to admire them until Doremi sees Kotake checking out a nearby poster. She curiously watches him. The following day at school, Kotake and Kimura are discussing how they need a final guy to join their sumo team for the upcoming tournament. As he observes the other members of class, they see Susumu take notice of the fried bread Onpu didn't eat. She explains that as an idol she has to watch her calories, and lets him have it to avoid letting it go to waste. After school Kotake asks Susumu if he would be interested in joining the sumo team they want to form for the tournament but he refuses- until they offer him their own fried bread. Once he agrees the guys take off, nearly running over the girls who angrily observe them before heading to work. At the maho-do, the ojamajo are tending to the flowers while Majorika and Lala play cards and Pop is occupying Hana-chan. Eventually Onpu realizes the time and she leaves, but upon seeing the trio at the park she stops momentarily to see Kotake throw Susumu down, which she informs Doremi of the following day at school when she sees them again. This makes Doremi realize why Kotake was checking out the children's sumo poster a few days back, and the girls realize that Kimura and Kotake wanted to win the game being offered as a prize and they enlisted Susumu to join them. They are a little concerned, unaware of Shimakura eavesdropping on them. Later, Kimura and Kotake are discussing how weak Susumu is, concerned he won't be able to really do that well; but as they picked him and sort-of forced him into agreeing, they can't just ditch him at the last second. With that, they decide to train him harder in order to help him improve. Almost evening, the girls busily work at the shop. But when Majorika sees Doremi isn't there, they stop to inform her that she was concerned over the boys and is at the park keeping an eye on them. As this goes on, someone from school is shown to be watching as well and take pictures. The following day at school Doremi informs everyone of how it's going, and voices her worries over them not standing a chance at winning. She saw how frustrated the guys were becoming, and she believes they may give up on him. Meanwhile the boys are trying to think of how else they can help Susumu but they are without ideas at this point. Just then, as the girls join them in class they are startled finding several violent-looking pictures. But before anybody can really say or do anything Kotake quickly grabs them and calls this a rude gesture, but while Shimakura defends her actions Tamaki makes a mean-spirited remark, unaware of Susumu being there to listen. But they are shocked by the fact he takes it so casually, and Kotake tells him that if he feels angered he shouldn't keep his feelings bottled up. He has to express it, and he demands Susumu hit him, but the boy claims he isn't angry. Eventually lunch comes along and he happily eats while Kotake angrily thinks about Tamaki's behavior earlier. The girls are further concerned, and they begin to worry seeing how hell-bent Kotake is to help Susumu once school ends. They follow the boys and Onpu compares their training session to a literal hell as Susumu begs them to stop, nearly driven to tears at this point. Kimura tries telling Kotake he's being too hard on him and Susumu wants to quit by now. Kotake is still concerned, saying that as a man he ''should be angry, and channel this towards wrestling. In hopes of teaching Kotake a lesson, the ojamajo cast magic in order to help Susumu out and give him hope; but upon realizing they were transformed into sumo wrestler -except for the cute-as-ever Onpu- they begin to freak out. But, they decide to put this to good use by approaching the trio and claiming Susumu is fine as he is, he just needs some proper training to become better. Unfortunately, Susumu runs away from them until the girls manage to trick him into thinking he's winning against "professionals" until he seems confident, then they leave. Kotake and Kimura are very impressed and convince Susumu to enter with them now so that he can see how much his hard work will pay off, and he eventually agrees- but by now he is very hungry, much to their shock. Eventually the tournament approaches. The girls go to show their support and everyone is surprised upon discovering that besides the video game, another prize is a large pile of fried bread. With such grand prizes, all three boys put their all into winning and manage to get into the final rounds of the tournament, but they lose when Kotake is thrown down and as a result, they win the second prize, a years worth of fried bread from Misora Bakery. As Susumu happily goes on about the prize, Kotake and Kimura wish him luck in becoming a true sumo wrestler. But he informs them that he wants to become a baker while the girls comment on how surprisingly scary the desire of fried bread can be. Spells *Sumo wrestlers, come out Errors *Majorika is shown to have teeth as she tries hiding her cards from Lala. *Onpu lacks her ponytail when she says "no, not yet". After Susumu runs into Hazuki. It happens again after he knocks Aiko down *The hero of the game Kotake wants resembles a very masculine witch frog Trivia *Starting with this episode, the opening for the season was modified to include the girls' Royal Patraine forms. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes